


Sugar Daddy

by Onlyalittlewriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyalittlewriter/pseuds/Onlyalittlewriter
Summary: Patton is a sugar daddy who’s had trouble finding and keeping a sugar baby due to most of them being spoiled rich brats who don’t want to get a job. He finds his perfect sugar baby in the boy who works the corner shop at night and goes to college during the day, his name is Virgil.





	Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Large age gap (Virgil is 19 and Patton 39), mentions of punishment and unwanted sexual comments

"Mh... _daddy_-" Virgil whined when he felt Pattons lips trail down his neck, stopping to nip at the naked skin from time to time. The young student was used to waking up like this, especially on weekends when he slept over at Pattons place. He could get used to the silky sheets and endless space they shared in this huge bed, though he had to get up and go to work and afterwards study for his finals. It was a nightmare and the dark bags under Virgils eyes only underlined his lack of sleep. If it wasn’t for Patton, the boy wouldn’t even manage to sleep two hours a day, though the older male made sure to take care of his sugar baby, invite him to romantic evenings in expensive restaurants or surprise him with his favourite snacks while he was studying in the library, Patton didn’t hesitate to spoil him. They hadn’t been together for long, maybe three months, but Virgil was the perfect sugar baby to Patton. He was head over heels in love with the younger male.

  
"Good morning to you too, baby" Patton hummed in a low voice against Virgils ear, pressing a kiss to the shell afterwards before he turned Virgil around, hovering over him. The soft silk sheets pooled around their naked bodies and the morning sun shone through the huge windows, lightning up the whole bedroom but most importantly Virgils angelic features. Patton couldn’t tear his eyes away. Virgil was almost as tall as Patton, though he was rather skinny, because he often had to skip a meal or two to be able to afford his textbooks. Patton was working on getting more onto those slender hips though. Speaking of which- Patton had one hand on it already, his other resting beside Virgils head and keeping himself up. Patton was a little bit older than the 19 year old, 20 years to be exact, though neither of them seemed to be bothered by it. Patton gave Virgil a grin, in return receiving a shy smile as Virgil tried to hide his face with his hands. He hated it when Patton looked at him like he was the literal definition of beauty right in the morning when Virgil hadn’t even put his make-up on yet and his hair was a disaster.

  
"Stop hiding, beautiful" Patton purred, attaching his lips to Virgils neck and letting them trail further down to his chest and stomach.

  
"Stop calling me that" Virgil grumbled, though he couldn’t help but smile at the compliments he received.

  
"I’ll stop when it’s no longer true, which is-"

  
"Never" Virgil finished the sentence. He had heard this time after time already, "Yeah yeah..."

  
Patton smirked up at Virgil, continuing to kiss further south and stopping shortly over Virgils half hard cock to get his consent.

  
"Pat-" Virgil whined at those puppy eyes, "You know I have to get up for work."

  
"Which is unfair because your shifts are at night" Patton commented with a raised eyebrow.

  
"Yeah but my boss asked me to jump in- you know I need that money-"

  
"You don’t"

  
"I do! We always have that conversation...can’t you just let me go to work one time without that discussion?"

  
Patton chuckled softly and shook his head, "No...because I’m worried you’re overworking yourself. Look at you ,Ve... you’re exhausted"

  
Virgil sighed and sat up, wrapping his arms around Pattons neck. "I know...I know... but-"

  
"No buts...please?" Patton pleaded softly, cupping Virgils cheeks between his hands, "Please quit that job... the people who work there and spend their time there... they’re disgusting and it’s costing you every last nerve you have left"

  
"Patton... I promise it was just this one thing-"

  
"I don’t care" Patton said sternly, "Your boss shouldn’t make these sexual comments to you and not let you do all the dirty work while he sits on his fat-_excuse my french_\- ass all day doing nothing or probably even jerking off or someting" Patton grumbled annoyed. God he hated Virgils boss with every fibre of his being.

  
"Urgh... I know" Virgil groaned, resting his head against Pattons chest, looking up at him after a moment. "Okay... I’m gonna quit, but only to find a better place"

  
Patton nodded, though he knew he wouldn’t let his baby work in another strange shop or something for a few dollars, which he could easily get from Patton anyway. "Fine...thank you"

  
Virgil smiled softly and pressed a quick kiss to Pattons lips, "Though I can’t help but pick up a little jealousy" he mumbled into the kiss before pulling away again and sinking back onto the mattress with a smirk on his lips, playfully spreading his legs a little further just to tease Patton.

  
Patton licked his lips at the sight, these endless soft skin wrapped in those light blue sheets were a sight he could never get tired of.  
"Oh my sweet baby boy, you’re in for a treat today-"

  
"Am I not always, _Daddy_?"

  
"You are, but now I gotta mark you up...show the world you’re mine and mine alone. You very well know how possessive I can get with what’s mine-" he groaned into Virgils ear, sliding further down and wrapping his lips around the sensitive nipple, receiving a gasp from Virgil followed by a moan as soon as he started flicking his tongue against it.

  
"_Oh_! Daddy-" Virgils back arched up from the mattress, trying to gain more pleasure from those skilled lips, though they were gone the same second.

  
Without further warning Virgil was manhandled on his hands and knees, a position Patton rarely chose. He preferred to see Virgils face and praise his beauty at all times. But if Patton chose this particular position, Virgil knew he was going to be littered in hickeys and unable to walk straight afterwards. Event hough Pattons libido may have not been as high as Virgils, he had a lot of experience and just knew how to pleasure his baby to the point of exhaustion.

  
Patton waited for Virgils thumbs up before he was pressing two lubed up fingers into Virgil, a smirk spreading across his face as he lazily worked them in and out, making Virgil gasped every time it pressed against that particular spot. "You’re still so loose from yesterday night" he hummed, obviously pleased with himself.  
"Well yeah- ah- I was so exhausted I fell asleep on your cock-" he grumbled, though his cheeks burned red. He felt embarrassed for just falling asleep like that. What he didn’t know, it was Pattons plan all along to fuck Virgil into complete exhaustion, so he didn’t mind letting the student sleep with his cock inside him, too afraid he’d wake if he moved.

  
Virgil started to slightly rock his hips back in time with Pattons fingers, hesitant moans spilling from him as he did so. Patton had already been stroking himself with his free hand, his fully erect boner now in his hand as he lubed it up in quick motions before pressing it to Virgils entrance. There was once again little warning for the student before he was taking every inch Patton had to offer, making him gasped loudly as he threw his head back in surprise.

  
"_D-daddy_!-"

  
"_Shh_...be a good boy for Daddy today" Patton hummed soothingly as he leaned forward, attaching his lips with Virgils shoulder and sucking on the soft skin while grinding deeper into him.

  
The thrusts started slow and deep soon turning into quick and sloppy ones as Patton was focused on covering Virgil in love bites and hickeys. Virgil was moaning and whining for more as he fucked himself back on his Daddys cock, taking him as deep as he could and letting out obcene noises when the thick member deliciously slid against his sweetspot. His whole body started to shake in pleasure, his arms giving in as he collapsed with his upper half into the mattress, his hips being held up by Pattons hands as he pounded ruthlessly into him.

  
"Daddy..._please_-" Virgil whined pleadingly, his hands balling into fists in the soft sheets as he weakly tried to clench around Patton, trying to push him over the edge before him.

  
"Be a good baby" Patton muttered between clenched teeth, "Daddy’s finished soon and then you can come too"

  
Virgil sobbed lightly, overwhelmed with the pleasure and exhaustion as he tried to prospone his orgasm, his dick red and swollen and dripping precum onto the expensive sheets.

  
It took Patton a few more thrusts to finally come deep inside Virgil, marking his ass cheeks with his last drips of cum once he pulled out. With a sigh of relief and a soft moan of "Daddy!" Virgil was able to reach his orgasm shortly after Patton, thick strings of cum dripping on the fabric beneath him. He collapsing to his side, feeling as the sticky substance of Pattons load dripped down his thighs. His chest was rising and falling in uneven patterns as he tried to regain his breath. "I ruined your sheets again-" Virgil mumbled, only vaguely noticing the ruined sheets beside him.

  
"They’re just sheets"

  
"Still worth more than my entire existence" he grumbled under his breath.

  
"You know I’m gonna punish you for talking bad about yourself, baby boy"

  
An inaudible mumble came from Virgil, who obviously wanted to say something in return but wasn’t fond of Pattons punishments which included being tied up and praised until Virgil was a blushing mess, followed by a slow and sensual fuck that could take hours all the while Patton was praising him like he was the goddess Aphrodite.

  
"Bath and breakfast in bed?" Patton asked after a soft chuckle in response of Virgils comment, receiving an enthusiastic nod from the student.


End file.
